Ultra-Girl
Background The wars of the Kree people have gone on for a very, very long time. The blue-skinned kree did, eventually, turn the tables on the pink-skinned members of their race, trading away their own freedom and helping the Shi'ar to enslave them all, just to be able to strike a blow against the pink-skins in their long-standing civil war. Along the way, however, there came to be a prophecy about one kree who had yet to be born, a kree who would be the Universal Unifier, not only freeing the kree people from the Shi'ar, but also uniting them as one people -- thereby bringing about the Golden Age of the kree. While many kree who believed in the prophecy saw it only from a viewpoint of faith, a rather small minority of scientifically-minded kree decided to try and take it into their hand to create the Universal Unifier through use of science. After studying many other species in the galaxy, they decided that the genome of the people of the planet known as Earth was the most malleable and held the most potential to allow them to create the perfect being that the Universal Unifier would need to be. A small, well-hidden, science outpost was established on that world during the time its native would come to call "World War II". From that secret outpost, Kree scientists collected human genetic samples from all over the world. After decades of tests and simulations, they finally created a human/kree hybrid embryo, made using Kree genes and the genes of two humans who were actively seeking to have a child. The embryo was implanted into the human woman, and so began the story of Susanna Lauren Sherman, as her parents would name her on the day of her birth. Susanna's parents, Toby and Barbara Sherman, had been trying for a few years to have a child, and had begun seeking fertility treatments... when, finally, Barbara became pregnant. Their daughter, and only child, was born not long after, and was given a happy, healthy, and normal life -- as normal a life as could be given to a child in a world where superheroes battle supervillains on a daily basis. Suzy, as she was called by friends and family, grew into a lovely young woman and, as she entered her second year of high school, started working part-time as a model for a fashion company in California, where she and her parents lived at the time. This led to her being offered a full-time job as a model after her graduation from high school, starting with a photo shoot in Central Park, in New York City. Suzy and her parents flew to NYC and spent a few days sight-seeing and simply vacationing, before the shoot in Central Park happened. That's when Suzy's life would forever change. Suzy was on stage, her parents in the small crowd of people there simply as an audience for the photo shoot, modelling a simple summer dress, when a Sentinel, left buried under the ground at the park after a battle there some time ago, awakened. Though not in full repair, the Sentinel's self-repair abilities had, after all that time, finally made it combat functional -- and it had detected a mutant that its programming dictated it should eliminate -- it had detected Suzy. The Sentinel burst out of the ground near the stage, toppling trees and sending people fleeing in panic from the site of the fashion shoot. Suzy's parents were knocked to the ground by the panicking crowd, and the sentinel loomed above them. Without thinking, Suzy ran to stand over her parents... as the Sentinel called out, "Identifying: V-Class mutant, human/kree hybrid. Elimination proceeding", and raised its fist to strike down at her. Suzy, of course, didn't realize at that moment that the Sentinel was talking about her, and closed her eyes and raised her arms over her head as the huge fist came down towards her. Her parents saw the physical change as she suddenly seemed to grow taller and gain muscle mass... just before the Sentinel's fist connected with her upraised arms -- and was stopped, though Suzy's feet were driven in inch or two into the ground. Opening her eyes, Suzy realized she'd stopped the big fist... and shove it up and away from her parents, seinding the Sentinel reeling backwards. She leapt at it, driving her shoulder into its chest, instinctively using her newly-awaked powers to push it away from her loved ones. As she hovered in place, the Sentinel stumbling backwards, she realized what she was doing... and simply looked down at herself in surprise -- which is when the Sentinel was able to regain its balance and slam her into the ground. Suzy sat up from the Sentinel-fist-sized imprint in the ground in which she found herself, after the big robot pulled its hand back, intending to hit her again... and realized that she's felt that punch... but that it really hadn't hurt her that much. She could beat this thing! Leaping back up into the air, Suzy charged with at it and put everything she had into an uppercut aimed at the Sentinel's head... and send that part of the Sentinel's body flying away from the rest of it. The battle over, Suzy flew down to where here parents were, hugging them to herself, glad they were safe. Of course, the three of them hadn't realized that there was one man there, a man who was at the shoot on behalf of his company, Ultra Armor, who'd kept his wits about him and filmed the entire thing. This is what led to that company contacting Suzy weeks later, after the family'd returned to California. The official news report was that an 'unknown metahuman' had defeated the Sentinel then fled the scene, having saved the lives of the few people still there at the time. Ultra-Armor offered Suzy a contract, to serve as their Super Hero Spokesmodel, in exchange for not only a generous salary, but also help in keeping her parents safe, while she also had the freedom to act as a superhero with her newfound powers. They also offered up the only copy (as they insisted it was) of the recording made of Suzy's awakening at Central Park, whether or not Suzy accepted their offer, as a show of good faith. They also offered legal assistance in getting Suzy out of the contract she'd previously accepted with the company for which she was at the Central Park shoot in the first place. Having already been thinking of following in the footsteps of her superheroic idols, Suzy accepted Ultra-Armor's offer, as much as a way of keeping her parents as safe as possible, but also as a way to begin her superheroic career. Ultra-Armor was true to the terms of the company's contract with Suzy, holding up its end of the bargain all the way across the board, and Suzy moved to New York City to begin fulfilling her part of the contract, to start being an actual superhero... with corporate sponsorship. Personality Suzy's young, has a brand-new set of superpowers that she didn't even know she had until recently, and she's smart enough to realize that "with great power, comes great responsibility". While she's as liable to act before thinking as any other person her age, in her case it's a little exaggerated, both because of the nature of her powers and that she, literally, knocked the block off of a giant robot. At the same time, she's rather reserved about giving out any sort of information about herself, especially to strangers, because she knows that if Ultra-Girl was publicly outed as being Susanna Sherman, her parents could be targetted as a means of getting to her. While she's usually still a happy-go-lucky young woman, underneath her usual friendly attitude is uncertainty; the Sentinel said she wasn't human, and combined with that she can now see that her own aura isn't human and that her parent's aura are mostly definitely human, she feels very, very out of place. Her parents insist she's not adopted and that they're her biological parents, and she believes them... or at least that they're telling the truth. Still, the Sentinel's words, her newfound superpowers, and suddenly being in the world of superhumans... it's all leaving her feeling a bit out of place, feeling undertain about every part of her life. Logs *2019-02-02 - Malus Aforethought - Dr. Malus wants Ultra-Girl's symbiote, and will do what it takes to get it. Gallery 0d0451a6038a6723a1ca5657c0895bb2--new-warriors-marvel.jpg jamiewavewb.jpg Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken